Lightning (BZPRPG)
Pohaka The medic treating Pohaka sends Gera away to watch the tournament while Pohaka is treated. In truth, however, the medic in fact has no cure for Pohaka, and only sent Gera away so he didn't have to watch his friend die. Unfortunately, as the medic leaves the room to get fresh air, two of the saboteurs from earlier (presumably the fake medics) knock out the real medic, and realize that Pohaka is steadily getting better. They decide to just fake Pohaka's death instead. The pair of fakes take Pohaka into the Archives and leave him there, where, they think, the wild Rahi will most certainly dispose of the unconscious Toa. Then they return to the Academy to report Pohaka's 'death'. K 13 Kyshim walks down the alley, meeting another cloaked figure. "You have it?" he asks. "Almost ready, sir. We are having a slight delay, though." "What's the problem?" "In order for this to work, we need you to implant a small device at the bottom of the central building so that the weapon's power may be channeled effectively." The figure holds out a strange little object.'' "I trust you can see that this is done?" Kyshim snatches the device away, hiding it in the folds of his cloak. "No problem." The meeting is over. As Kyshim moves stealthily from the alley into the courtyard, he ponders his mission. The only place to put the device is in Room K-13; it is farthest into the base. But there is a problem. K-13 is not a classroom, nor an office or a storage room. It is a living quarters. But not for Toa. Kohm. ''This could get tricky... Original Post The Dark Mind Several Rebels gather together to watch Rahkar's and Dwin's match, and Alta explains the results of their findings on the armor to the others, plus Seshu (albeit making sure he won't tell Zyrul first). While they are talking, however, Razekiel approaches, greeting the group in the hope of making amends. However, upon seeing Alta's armor, the strange voice whispers into his ears again, and Dark Raze attempts to shoot Alta. Seshu intercepts, knocking Raze to the ground and out of his Dark mode. But the damage is done; the Rebels glare at Raze with a renewed distrust, and Raze suddenly feels lonely. Seshu mutters an apology to Alta and pulls Raze out of the stadium to the grounds outside, where they talk about Raze's Dark Mind. Raze laments the influence of his other personality, and Seshu empathizes, having once been mind-controlled by Kyshim before. Seshu asks if there is a cure. Raze answers no, and that he has been having these berserk fits since he was young. Seshu suggests that Raze try finding inner peace; maybe then he won't be so affected. Raze thanks Seshu for the support, then asks what he thinks of Rahkar. Seshu is surprised, and realizes that he and his best friend like the same girl... Loss Meanwhile, before the Rebels have gotten fully recovered from Raze's assault, a medic approaches them and informs them of Pohaka's death. The group is devastated with grief. No one notices in the commotion that a Toa has slipped away with Alta's armor. That Toa is Hunter Nuva, a male Toa of Water who eavesdropped on the Rebel's conversation and has taken it upon himself to study the armor personally. However, he somehow attracts a group of Visorak to attack him in the library. Nearby Arrahk are called there to stop the disturbance, easily destroying the insectoid Rahi. However, the last surviving Visorak bites down onto Hunter Nuva's leg, injecting poison into him. The Arrahk act quick, shocking both the Visorak and Hunter Nuva, killing the Visorak and leaving Hunter Nuva near death. The Arrahk don't care about Hunter nuva's condition so much as the strange armor, however, lying on the ground from where Hunter Nuva dropped it. Confiscating it, the Arrahk bring the armor back to Zyrul. Reviving the Lightning Pohaka awakes to find that he has been cured of the poison. His rescuer is none other than Mahkaal, his mentor, who he thought dead in this exact pit Pohaka was dumped into. Mahkaal explains that he not only survived, but he's been training underground this whole time as well as domesticated a still-functioning Krahli who he has named Kraal. Pohaka suggests that Mahkaal return to the Academy. It doesn't take much convincing, and Mahkaal agrees to go back with Pohaka, bringing along Kraal as well. Armor of Ancient Zyrul examines the armor, pleased with the prize the Arrahk has brought him. He identifies the artifact as one of the Armors of Ancient, which Zyrul can use to merge one of his Elites with an Ancient Great Toa. Zyrul hangs the armor on the wall, but decides to keep an eye on it should some fool come to try and take it. A Loyalist named Ultan dispatches a group of four Acad students who wanted to steal Zyrul's blueprints of the Arrahk, and earns Zyrul's approval. Preparation After the final match, Alta realizes that the armor is gone, and after hearing of the library incident from a Toa of Gravity named Hak, decides that she has to take the armor back from Zyrul. She realizes, however, that this will mean open rebellion; Tommi suggests that they seek help from the Rebels, since they're already friends with them anyway. Alta agrees. Votan organizes the Rebels, as well as recruit a couple more into the fold, including a crazy Toa of Lasers named Zezak; a Toa of Plasma named Hiraga; and Hak and Pareh. Lazok points out that IF they make it through the impending struggle for the armor, they will no longer be considered Academy students, and Alta suggests that they flee to Ko-Metru where Chaza might be able to provide asylum. Zyrul calls the Elites, including Raze and Seshu, to his office, informing them that he has obtained Alta's armor and that in case the Rebels come to re-claim it, Seshu and Razekiel will be expected to fight them. Seshu is worried that his tenuous friendship with the Rebels will be severed, and he and Razekiel decide to disguise themselves with helmets, voice scramblers, and different weapons. Confrontation Thusly disguised, Seshu and Razekiel confront the eight Rebels who have gathered. After a short exchange, in which Alta exclaims her resolve, the Toa of Water shoots a jet of water at the two, knocking off their helmets and rendering their disguises inert. Lazok is the only one who isn't surprised at the revelation, and tells the two Elites that they can't hope to win; they're outnumbered. "I know. It hardly seems fair for you guys, does it?" Razekiel grins as his Dark Mind takes over. The Fox and the Hound Kyshim slinks through the dark hallways of the lowest layer. He emerges into the Kohm's room to find that they are all absent at the moment. "This is too easy..." As he examines the room to find a place to plant the device, he steps over what he thinks to be one of the sandbags used as beds by the Kohm. K-1's eyes shoot open. Someone is stepping over him, he can feel his leg over the hair on his back. With a quick reflex, he whirls around, pouncing on the figure. Pinning two legs down with his back legs and the chest down with his front paws, he lets out a nasty snarl. "Kyshim...what are you doing down here...and with such a device?" A thousand thoughts flash through Kyshim's mind. "It's a...security device. Zyrul wishes to have them planted all around The Academy to keep an eye on what's going on." The Kohm gives a fanged grin. "What Toa ever comes down here? And even if one did, you can be certain that the room will be...secure enough." He steps off of Kyshim, amused with how he can toy with the Toa's mind. Slowly, he begins to circle Kyshim. "Master Zyrul has his reasons, K-1. You never know who might be commiting treachery right under your nose." K-1 sets an icy glare on Kyshim. "No...you don't." "With that being done, I'll simply plant it up here in the corner..." "No." Kyshim feels sweat slip down his face. "What?" "No." Kyshim turns to K-1. "You know better than anyone that Zyrul's orders are to be followed-" The Kohm snarls. "But these aren't Zyrul's orders." His fangs glisten in the light of a few murky lightstones. "Are they?" He continues circling Kyshim. "I always knew you had it in for Zyrul, Kyshim. I just didn't know if you'd go on it or not." He gives a fiendish bark. "And since you apparently have and in doing so crossed my path, I can do nothing but impose on your little power play." Kyshim's hand falls to his sword. You're mine you reckless imaginative traitor. There is a deadly silence in the room. The very same silence that one hears right when lightning strikes. It's only afterwards one hears the thunder. Category:Academy Original Storyline (BZPRPG)